


Mind of the Soul

by Nyxx_Phantom



Series: The Soul Remembers [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:22:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxx_Phantom/pseuds/Nyxx_Phantom
Summary: Link is awake with no memories and all he has is his instincts and muscle memory to rely on in the dangerous, wild world. He's given a mission by a dead king to save a girl he once knew. Link's heart agrees with all this, wanting to do everything he can to fight the Calamity Ganon. His mind quickly becomes a battlefield as he struggles with memories from 100 years ago and the emotions that come with them. Including memories of a certain blue feathered rito who he apparently used to love, and of course, all the emotions come with that too.Also on Wattpad, my name is still Nyxx_Phantom
Relationships: Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda), Mipha/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: The Soul Remembers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957690
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Mind of the Soul

**Republished after correcting punctuation and spelling.**

Newly awakened, Link stumbles around the chamber slowly as he tries to get a grasp on where he is. He has no memory, and if not for that woman's voice, he would have no name either. But Link obeyed the voice, doing what she asked him to with his new Shiekah Slate. Link was grateful for the clothes in the chests as the scars on his body were disturbing to him, jagged lines that drew on his skin. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't remember anything, not his childhood, not how he got there, not a thing. He had no recollection of any family or friends, and it confused him. There had to be someone he knew or had met, even an acquaintance perhaps. But nothing came to him. It was beginning to bother him, and something wasn't adding up. When Link was finally outside, he couldn't help but take in the sunlight and fresh air. Beautiful scenery greeted him with songs of birds and healthy green grass and trees. Staring around, he spotted a mushroom. He didn't know how he knew what it was as Link couldn't remember learning anything but was happy that he could call it something. He wondered if it had any use and the thought of food came to mind, instantly making him hungry.

He slowly took a bite out of the mushroom, pleased by its pleasant taste and texture. He was able to eat a couple more that he found around the area, enough to fill his stomach and saving some of the mushrooms for later. Link had then found a dirt path leading down from the thing he had come out. He followed the pathway until he met with the sight of someone in a dark, old cloak with a cane sitting beside the fire underneath the shelter of a rock formation. All that he could see was a long white beard, which meant that this was an older man. Link cautiously approached the man, unsure if he was a friend or foe. Link was not sure if he could speak as it didn't feel right to do so. So he slowly sat down, a bit away from the fire, and watched him with vigilant eyes. It was then that the older man looked up from the fire, meeting his eyes. They spoke of power and intelligence, something that unnerved Link enough to tense his body. The man then opened his mouth and spoke.

The older man was odd, that was certain. He never showed his face and always kept his hood up, which was suspicious. Link never let his guard down around him, trying not to be obvious about it. Link found it odd how the man knew how his sheikah slate worked, then again, he had no memory, so perhaps this man was familiar with how to operate it. Link took notice that he was approaching the light on the map, but when he looked up from the slate, it was just a rock. He was slightly disappointed until he found an opening in the formation where it showed a strange architect and a pedestal similar to the one in the shrine. Thinking back, he gently placed the slate on it, hoping it would reveal something like the shrine did. A message popped up on the slate's screen, which Link had to bend down and squint to read. ' _Falling rocks?'_ It was the only warning he received before the ground underneath him shook tremendously.

When the shaking stopped, he looked around to find himself higher somehow. Glancing over the edge, he found that this weird architect was a tower of sorts and had raised him upwards. He frowned, wondering how he would get down until the slate made a noise. He turned to find strange blue things moving from the ceiling, like liquid, and one drop fell onto the screen. The slate made another noise as the blue stuff faded back into nothing. Link picked it up to find the screen slightly different. Whatever the strange blue liquid was seemed to have put a part of the map into the device. Link hummed in thought, ' _This thing is useful, I hope there are more towers. If there are, I need to find them to fill in this map.'_ Link looked at the view until he came upon an odd sight. Black and pink shadows curled around something in the distance, unnerving him more than the old man ever did. That thing, whatever it is, was without a shred of a doubt dangerous. A voice, the woman from before, spoke to him again before going quiet once more. Link knew deep down in his gut that something horrible happened and was the very reason he ended up here on this risen land.

Finding nothing else upon the top of the tower, he looked around until finding a bunch of platforms forming the pattern of stairs. Link shrugged and thanked whoever made it to have the forethought of getting down. At the bottom, Link looked up at the tower; it was huge, and he hoped that he'd never have to climb one. Link turned around with a jump as a loud noise came from behind him. He was still tense despite the noise only being the older man. Something about the man set the hair on the back of his neck to rise. The man asked odd questions, even about the voice, despite the fact that Link did not tell him about it. The man seemed to have expected his silence, however and continued to talk. In the end, Link somehow entered a bargain with him over treasure in one of the little shrines. Link was a tad annoyed but went along with it, hoping that maybe the older man would slip and let something up if he complied. Link shook his head to clear his thoughts before looking back at the tower. Link sighed before telling himself that the sooner he did this, the easier things might be.

It took him a few days to complete all the shrines, as the old-man had somehow tricked him into doing all of them. Link only grew more frustrated when the old-man told him to go where all the shrines would intersect if an imaginary line was drawn through them. Link had trudged through the snowy mountain top back down to the temple where the imaginary lines would intersect. He stiffly walked up the steps and into the ruined building that he now recognized as a temple. His muscles ached fiercely due to the strenuous activity he put himself through for the past few days. Deep inside was a giant statue of a woman with wings. Surrounding the bottom of the woman were little versions of herself. Glowing, colorful lights waved and flickered in a circle around them. Link stood fixated for a moment, as the sight mesmerized him.

Link heard the old-mans voice from above him. Through an eroded part of the roof, Link could see the older man. The man told Link to use the treasures on the statue and meet him up top, which confused him. He complied due to his curiosity, choosing more stamina for future activities.


End file.
